<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Could I Ever Forget? by EcstasyAndMisery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516133">How Could I Ever Forget?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery'>EcstasyAndMisery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Presents, Should've been Canon, Sleepovers, and burt, and carole, klaine being klaine, like finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine's non-canon (but it technically could be canon) anniversary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Could I Ever Forget?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey yall i'm back with another klaine fic. so was anyone else pissed off that klaine, or any other ship that i remember, didn't have an anniversary ? like the show never made them celebrate anniversaries and it got me kinda mad so heres how i would've wanted klaine’s to go. </p>
<p>sidenotes: since it was never in the show, i'm just gonna say that their anniv is during ‘original song’ (2x16). That would mean their day would be either during 3x14 or before that since that's regionals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kurt’s POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rachel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I have no clue what to get Blaine and our anniversary is in six days. You get Finn stuff all the time, why can't you help me with Blaine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were sitting at a table in the Lima Bean. It's almost mine and Blaine’s one-year anniversary. That's one year since he kissed me at Dalton. Rachel won't give me any ideas on what to get for him. Don't get me wrong, I know Blaine like the back of my hand but whatever I get him for this has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It can't just be any random thing that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel sighed, frustrated. If I were her, I’d be sick of me too. I've been bothering her for at least a week about this topic. I only haven't stopped because she has yet to give me an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Kurt, I'm flattered that you're coming to me for advice about this but our boyfriends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>significantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>different. And don't think it's just because Blaine is gay, there are way more factors to it than that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine is different. But I'm sure Rachel can still help me with this, right? “How do I find out what he likes, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“I don't know, maybe you should </span><em><span>ask</span></em> <em><span>him</span></em><span>!” Her voice was just dripping with annoyance. I've thought about asking him but wouldn't that ruin the surprise? </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Rach, I know Finn might be really clueless when you ask him what he really wants but Blaine will immediately guess what it's for. And besides, I’d be a bad boyfriend if I asked him because I'm supposed to already know what he likes!” At this point, I'm honestly freaking out. The only other person I've thought of asking is… well, Blaine. But he's absolutely just my last resort option. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, okay, fine! How ‘bout a bow tie? Isn't he obsessed with those?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Don't you think I would've gotten him a bow tie if I thought that was special enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel put her coffee down. “Okay, what's something that's special to both of you? Something like a specific animal, or maybe a phrase, anything like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first think I thought of was a blackbird. Blaine realised his feelings for me when I sang “Blackbird” so maybe I could get him something based off of that! “Oh my god! That's perfect! I already have so many ideas! I'm gonna go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, Rachel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion crossed her face but I still gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way out the door. “Oh, uh, okay. Bye, Kurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, I know that I said I wasn't going to get him a bow tie but when I thought of the blackbird idea, I knew I had to go searching for a bow tie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I found it. The most perfect bow tie. It was absolutely beautiful. The bow tie was an off-white. There were little words that had the lyrics to the song around a blackbird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I bought the bow tie and went home right away. I just know he's going to love it and I almost want to give it to him today. But no, I'll wait till the actual day comes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Six days couldn't have passed slower. I saw Blaine every single one of those days and every time, I had to restrain myself from either telling him about the present or giving it to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But today’s the day! I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> give it to him. Blaine and I haven't actually directly talked about our anniversary. I've been trying to act like I forgot about it whenever he subtly brings it up. Just the other day, he asked me, “Do you remember the first time we kissed?” I said yes, of course, but nothing after that. I knew what he wanted me to say but feel that surprising him with this would be better than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, we have a date today. I originally wanted to go to Breadstix but we ended up deciding that we're going to have a movie night sleepover at my house. Dad’s going away for the weekend with Carol so tonight is the perfect night for a sleepover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I brought the gift with me everywhere and I honestly don't know why. It's in a small white box with a red ribbon. During school, it stayed in my locker and other times, it's either on my bed or in my bag. Right now, however, I'm putting it in my locker since I'm about to go to class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Blaine sneaks up from behind me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly slammed my locker shut, scared that he might’ve seen the box. “Oh, uh, hi, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at me. “Are you excited for our date tonight? I have a few movies I think we should watch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I'm excited! I get to see the rarest of sights; you without hair gel,” I said teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And just for that, I'm gonna leave it in tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed one of his hands. Usually, I try to not do any form of PDA at school but the hallway was pretty empty. “Oh, boo, no cuddles for you, then. I can't bury my face into a helmet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine let out a small laugh. “Okay, okay, I'll rinse it out before going over to your house. Anyways… what were you looking at in your locker before I came over here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, crap. He saw. I have to think of an excuse. “Oh… that- that's, uh, just a present for someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile got a little brighter. “Do I know this someone?” I know what he's hinting at. But I won't give in until tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, nope. They're an old family-friend. I don't think you've met them before, actually.” I almost regretted saying that. His face dropped ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang. We only have one more class which means Blaine is coming over in about three hours. “Okay, well, I'll see you later, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started walking away. “Okay, love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” he said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully he doesn't think I actually forgot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I got home, I started getting everything ready for when Blaine came. I brought snacks up to my room and got some fluffy blankets to put on my bed. I was going to make the popcorn, too, but it just seemed like a better idea to make it when we actually started the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once I got everything I thought we would need, I made sure I had all my homework done. Teachers really don't understand that we have things to do other than school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours passed and I heard my phone chime. I glanced at the screen and planned to ignore it, assuming it was Rachel. But it was Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>iMessage: Blaine &lt;333</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>getting my bag ready, my love</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>iMessage: Blaine &lt;333</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i’ll be there in ten &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't think he would text me since I “forgot” about our anniversary. But Blaine isn't really one to hold grudges like that, especially over small things like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Blaine &lt;333:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>okayyy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Blaine &lt;333:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i already have everything set up :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then I sat on my bed and waited for him to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I practically teleported downstairs when I hear Blaine’s car pull up in the driveway. When I opened the door, he was about to knock and was really surprised to see that I was already there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at me. I'll never get tired of seeing his smile. “Hey, you. Were you just waiting for me here the whole time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes playfully. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because I didn't hear you pull up in the driveway. And I didn't immediately come downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I moved out of the way so he could come in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you have planned for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's just something you'll figure out along the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine and I were on my bed, with me curled in his lap and blankets and snacks huddled all around us. There were probably going to be crumbs on my sheets afterwards but I couldn't find it in me to care. All I knew was that I was with my happiness; my Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’d been up here for about an hour just watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moulin Rouge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, both of us have already watched it countless times. But we both loved “Come What May.” And what better way to celebrate our anniversary than listening to the most romantic song ever?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But anyways, I was growing impatient with waiting to give Blaine his gift. I paused the movie and sat up to face Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” I cut him off with a quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you.” I hopped off my bed and grabbed my school bag, where I put his present earlier. Once I had it in hand, I sat on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine’s face lit up with a huge smile and he tackled me in a hug. “I knew you wouldn't forget! I had my doubts today but I just knew you wouldn't.” He started peppering my face with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I giggled and hugged him back. “How could I ever forget? That day was when you finally became mine. Now can you actually let me give you your present, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea, yea, sorry. I also have something, but I'll let you go first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I handed the box to him and watch him open it. He gently took the garment out and looked at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” I bit my lip and started explaining,“You love bow ties and I thought this one was perfect for today because it's a blackbird, which is the song I sang when you realized how you felt about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hazel eyes looked up at me, shiny and bright. “I love it, Kurt. And I love you. Thank you.” He leaned into kiss me and then pulled me into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled into his shoulder and relaxed in his hold. “I'm glad you like it and I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he pulled back, he said,“Okay! Time for your present!” He grabbed a small box from his school bag and handed it to me. “Wait.” I paused and looked at him. “I just want to tell you that it's not what you think it actually is. I'll explain once you’ve opened it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the box slowly and I saw it; a golden chain with a gold heart-ish shaped diamond. It was from the Liz Taylor auction. How had Blaine managed to get anything from it, let alone afford it? “Blaine, how did you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held his hand up. “Hold on, I told you, it's not what you think it is. Now, it may </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like something from Liz Taylor’s auction. But it's actually just a much less expensive copy of it. I knew how bummed you were when you got out-bid on everything back during Christmas so I had this custom made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled my eyes. He really did that for me? “Blaine… thank you so much. I love it. You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Happy anniversary.” I set the box aside, gave him a quick kiss, and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him smile against my neck and say,“Happy anniversary to you, too, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also, the bow tie kurt gives blaine is actually just a tie that i imagine as a bowtie. the link to it is at the end :).</p>
<p>https://gearstastic.com/product/gearstastic-the-beatles-tie-black-bird-t3107/#</p>
<p>This is the liz taylor necklace that blaine got for kurt. I'm not sure if it's actually liz taylor because i just searched up her name and the stuff that got auctioned. It said it was part of the collection but i could be wrong lol:<br/>https://th.bing.com/th/id/Rdfebea3dc2a0c7efd2ee870717a644a8?rik=RQJF3xyzRQCOFQ&amp;riu=http%3a%2f%2fstatic5.businessinsider.com%2fimage%2f4ed7ce5aecad046c2700000e-1200%2felizabeth-taylor-jewelry-auction-christies.jpg&amp;ehk=gghGCz0gQM5mrxNT2LshnImWj8myqRLB8MV8FbabaKU%3d&amp;risl=&amp;pid=ImgRaw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>